An intermediate transfer type color printer is known in the art in which provided are a main casing, a plurality of photosensitive drums, and an intermediate transfer belt on which a toner image is transferred from the plurality of photosensitive drums. The plurality of photosensitive drums is positioned below the intermediate transfer belt.
U.S. Patent Application publication US2012/195628A1 discloses a printer in which a plurality of process cartridges each including a photosensitive drum and a toner chamber is attachable to and detachable from a cartridge holder. Each process cartridge has a hand grip portion. When a user grips the hand grip portion and pulls up the process cartridge, the process cartridge can be detached from the cartridge holder.
U.S. Patent Application publication US2012/328325A1 discloses such printer in which a process unit is movable between an inside position inside the main casing and an outside position outside the main casing. The process unit supports a plurality of process cartridges each supporting each photosensitive drum. In the inside position, the plurality of photosensitive drums is urged upward so as to contact the intermediate transfer belt from below. The main casing has an inner casing at which positioning grooves are formed so as to position the plurality of photosensitive drums at given positions. Thus, the plurality of photosensitive drums is subjected to positioning with respect to the main casing.
U.S. Patent Application publication US2012/328329A1 discloses a printer in which a plurality of photosensitive drums is supported by a single drum unit, and the plurality of photosensitive drums is in contact with the intermediate transfer belt from below.